The Death of Edward Cullen
by HollzHatter
Summary: Set New Moon: Edward Leaves Bella, who has a terrible last few months as a human. Bella is hell bent on revenge, and tracks down Edward with all intentions to kill him, but mess with his head first......Mini- fic- rated T just in case.Warning: Dark Bella
1. Chapter 1

**The Death of Edward Cullen **

**Set New Moon: Edward Leaves Bella, who has a terrible last few months as a human. Bella is hell bent on revenge, and tracks down Edward with all intentions to kill him, but mess with his head first......Mini- fic- rated T just in case. Warning: Dark Bella. **

**I do not own twilight**

**Mini- fic.**

**BELLAS POINT OF VEIW**

I lay there; in pools of my own vomit and blood, mulling over my life and thinking '_if he hadn't left I wouldn't be here...' _

It's been nearly a year since the Cullen's threw me to the sharks. At first I was a shell, my depression and utter self hatred consumed me like a terminal disease. Charlie ended up kicking me out. I did anything I could to feel accepted, to feel validated. I didn't realise until too late that the only person you need to be accepted by is yourself.

Boy I wish I'd known that.

The things I did... I dropped out of High school a few months after they left.

6 months later I was an alcoholic drug addict who fuelled her addictions by becoming a prostitute. In a small town like Forks, prostitution isn't a large industry. So I skipped town. I was all alone, no money- selling my body, and craving the fix of anything that will numb the pain.

The pain of being rejected not just by the love of my entire eternity, but by my family. I had been denied a life that I chose with a man I was willing to give my life to.

And he left me to rot. Bastard.

So once again here I was, chunks of last night's fries which I scrounged out of trash cans were tangled in my hair, and blood spattered my clothes. I was in a sleazy motel room, after a client got mad when I wouldn't let him call me mama. I was drunk- really drunk. I vomited everywhere. The low-time businessman who wasn't getting any at home beat the shit out of me, and left me to die.

Well thanks.

Truth is I was about ready to welcome the end. I'd been swimming against the tide for a while and just could not be fucked to carry on. So, I lay there. A complete mess for the police to find in a few weeks time. But who cares? Just one more dead prostitute, she had it coming of course.

But then fate dealt me a hand that not only dumbfounded me, but gave me a new lease on life.

My vision was blurring, darkening around the edges... and in the periphery of my failing vision came this fiery red angel.

'Humans are _disgusting _Laurent' her voice mused.

'Indeed. Can we get this over with?' another voice said with distaste.

'It looks like she's going to die anyway. This was a complete waste of time.' She cooed.

I decided to take some action. I had of course decided that this was Victoria, and if she had come to kill me, she'd do it a lot faster than me dying by blood loss. I may as well get it over with.

'Vi...kkie....' I croaked.

'Did she just call me Vicky?' she said with disdain. Stuck up cow.

'K...kill me you...you bitch!' I said as loud as I could.

I did not see her face. I didn't see anything for awhile.

I only felt. And what I felt was a million red hot pokers pressed hard against every inch of my skin. I don't know how long it took, but it was a bloody long time.

I finally came too, in a different hotel room, definitely nicer than the one I was in before. The walls were a chocolate brown, rather than the tobacco stained shit colour I was used to.

There was an ornate four poster bed in the middle of the room, and...a dead bloke tied to the bed. Oh no...He's not dead.

I would get up and look, but I was bound myself. I had deduced I was a vampire, my vision was like looking at a High definition TV all the time, I was thirsty but not for Whisky, and I'm pretty sure I didn't smell like puke. So what the hell they used to hold me I don't know.

Victoria glided in. Witch.

'What's the big idea?' I said to her. Time to show her who's boss, regardless of who tied up who. 'I distinctly remember saying 'Kill me' not 'turn me into a vamp!'

'Why should I let you have a quick escape? You can live for the rest of eternity knowing that now I am leaving to destroy your precious Edward.' She smiled very slowly.

My face must have changed as I thought about this- because she smiled wider.

'Oh yes _Isabella Swan _Your Edward is in the outback trying to track me down so I don't come after you. I will rip him to shreds then discard him like yesterdays newspaper!' I was definitely expecting her to do an evil laugh.

Edward dead...That might just help me move on or at least him in a lot of pain. He would never know...never know the paranoia that comes with being druggie, the self hatred that comes with being a prostitute and an alcoholic. He could never fathom the disgust that I held myself in. I would make him know my pain.

'Can I watch?' I said to Victoria.

She looked puzzled for a moment. 'Watch what?'

'You kill Edward.' I said.

She looked startled, and then she smiled. 'Your tricks won't fool me.'

I felt angry then. 'Listen here lady; I've been at rock bottom because of that family. They dumped _me _like yesterdays newspaper; I've fucked anything that will give me 40 bucks, which I'll then spend on booze or drugs...When you have nothing...you have nothing to lose. You can kill me right here right now, and kill the whole lot of those fucking Cullens for all I care.' I was nearly shouting by the end of my little speech.

Laurent came in at that moment. Victoria took one last look at me, before turning to her companion.

I zoned out. I don't care what she has to say. I imagined all the different ways I was going to make Edward suffer.

I had to get out of here.

I was going to kill Edward Cullen.

Laurent and Victoria were feeding on that dead-ish bloke; the burn in my throat was so strong I whined like a beaten dog.

They would be distracted for a while this was my chance. Using my Vampire strength, I snapped the bindings away from the wall. Well Victoria didn't even try to keep me here!

She turned.

'I was hoping you would break free, I wish to fight you Bella Swan.' She whispered.

'Uhh...Why?' I asked.

'The Volturi dispatched me to find you, and bring you to them. I want you dead; I'll just make it look like an accident.' She said after a moment's thought.

She launched herself at me, but quick as a flash I jumped clear through the window, and through double paned glass, down four stories and onto the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. **

**The Death of Edward Cullen **

**Chapter Two **

I landed quite gracefully if I may say so myself. The glass showered me and scattered across the floor. I had no idea where I was.

The buildings were large and decorative and lots of glass buildings. It was raining, the shattered glass around me made tiny little rainbows on the ground. I was barefoot but the glass didn't hurt me, nothing could now.

I felt powerful. My whole body was one big muscle, flexible and resilient. I picked a street and shot off at the speed of light. Victoria would not be far behind. She already knew exactly where I would go. I just needed to find out where the hell I was.. I stopped to check out my reflection in a store window, I was still wearing the last thing I put on: ripped fishnets, a tight leather skirt and a tiny tank top. The classic hooker getup. God, I was a waste of life.

I ran for about half an hour I guess, then I quickly guessed where I was. I didn't stay in one place for long, and kept to the shadows, because of course I was a sparkly freak.

The Eiffel tower practically smacked me in the face. Paris? How long was I out? Jesus. At least I knew where I was. Now all I needed new clothes and money.

I decided my best bet was to rob one of these Parisian clothes stores. I picked the most expensive looking one. I didn't bother with the whole balaclava thing; I ran in, grabbed an outfit and the cash register and ran out again. Easy as pie, in a blink of an eye.

I hit a few other shops; I ended up with shit loads of cash, some suitcases, clothes and a laptop. I nipped into a department store and bought a hairdressing kit, and some blonde hair dye. I checked into another hotel. The hotel manager was called to deal with me- from my appearance I guess they thought I was a prostitute or something. But I flashed them my cash and bingo.

I had a shower. Vampires don't generally need to but I still had rotting contents from my stomach in my hair from god knows how long ago. I cut my long auburn hair to jaw length and dyed it blonde. I want to throw Victoria off the scent.

I tried to relax, every time my mind wondered, I imagined Edward Cullen hanging by his own entrails...or watching as I torture the rest of his family then kill him after he begs me to.

He will crave me, want me, and even take comfort in me when I'm finished with him...when I finish him.

I formulated a plan. I needed food, a plane ticket and a car. I needed to learn how to fight and how to torture. I needed to locate Edward Cullen.

Easy bloody peasy.

Using the laptop, I found a local Call-boy centre, and phoned up for a 'date'. I picked the ugliest. Okay take out on the way. I booked a plane ticket to Australia, tomorrow morning.

There was a knock at the hotel door. Foods arrived.

I let him in, and he looked over me appreciatively. I was wearing a tight fitting dress, in a deep red colour with high heels to match.

'So baby, where do you vant me?' he said with a heavy French accent. He let me tie him to the bed. I'd already covered the bed with a plastic sheet. I slit his throat quickly. He was old; I didn't want him to beg. I just wanted it over fast.

Over the night, I filled myself on his blood, quenching my thirst. I tried to keep it on the bed.

By the next day the body was chopped up in a bag floating down a river, and I was on a plane chartered for Australia.

Hell yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight. Hey! R&R! X**

**Bella's Point of View **

**Chapter Three**

The flight dragged on. All of the people were in close proximity to me...if I hadn't fed last night I very much doubt any of these humans would be alive.

My plan was simple: track down Edward Cullen, and assess the situation. I need to give myself some credit: I'm not stupid. I'm not going to run in their fangs blazing. He might have his entire family there. In a fight, I would be sure to lose.

I needed to be smart, upgrade my fighting skills...and keep surveillance on the man that destroyed my life.

I shifted around in my seat. I was wearing long flesh coloured gloves and panty hose, and I was wearing pale foundation over my face and neck to cover my sparkly problem. It's a good job I don't sweat anymore. The outfit I was wearing consisted of a camouflage patterned shorts and a vest top.

I've had more than one look that suggests joining the mile high club. I was seriously considering leading one of these men on and then draining them dry. But it would cause a lot of trouble before I've even got to Australia.

Nearly four hours later, I was deep in the Outback, tracking.

The outback stretched as far as the eye could see, it was stifling hot, but for a vampire it was pleasantly warm.

I went further and further in, following different scents that could be his. I followed scents for nearly three days, until I finally saw him.

He hadn't bothered to cover his skin, so I was aware of his presence from far off.

He was doing the same thing as me-Tracking. I began to stalk him. Taking in the way he moves, tracks and feeds. He was beautiful. I hated him, but I also admired him. I would enjoy destroying him, but not before I had my fill of him. Just thinking about inflicting pain made me smile.

He was beautiful. Sleek, powerful. He looked the same as he did when he told me he was fucking off. Handsome and delectable. Bastard.

I watched him and calculated the time between each time he hunted. Then I sprung my plan. I injected a tiny GPS tracker into the bloodstream of a lioness. Vampires don't really need to use their stomachs anymore, or excrete so the system will stay inside Edward until he is made aware of it.

Excellent. I herded the Lioness into his path, he took the bait. Stupid, Stupid. Plan is in Motion.

Now I would always know where he was.

Damn, I'm a genius.

I made my way back; I had a plane chartered for Japan. I was going to learn how to fight. And maybe pick up a few torture techniques (cue my own evil laugh).

* * *

I spent six months in Japan. I learnt in record time, the art of Japanese Martial arts. I researched and refined techniques in Japanese and German forms of torture. I would have to use some...artistic licence because it's a vampire I'll be torturing, but that makes it all the fun.

I returned to sunny Australia. Using the GPS system, I tracked Edward to a beautiful little cottage house, which he's obviously built himself. He must have had a lot of time on his hands.

I edged closer. He's in there right now, I can feel it. The vibration he's sending through the air is making me tingle.

'Bella?' A voice said sadly from about 100 meters to my left.

Alice stepped out from some underbrush.

Along with the whole goddamn family.

Oh shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

**The Death of Edward Cullen **

**Chapter Four **

Dammit, all the preparation I made, all the plans I had and I forgot one vital detail.

Alice. I was so caught up in destroying her brother that completely missed the ramifications of her power. Alice was a little in front, with Jasper and Edward flanking her. The rest of the family were stood behind.

'Alice,' I said coolly 'what a _pleasure_, if you'll excuse us, Edward and I have some _business _to attend to' I smiled. I must have looked demented because Edward flinched and stepped back.

'Bella...I'm your best friend...but I can't let you do...what you wanted to Edward' she visibly gulped and Edward shot her a look.

'Ah so you haven't told him have you? Good I want to keep it a surprise.' I was getting impatient and began to shake uncontrollably. I was angry and I wanted blood. His blood.

'Bella...' Edward whispered and he moved forward. Without thinking I let out a roar. It was terrifying- I sounded like a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

'I choose my battles Alice.' I shouted at her 'I know I don't stand a chance with all of you here. But I will get to him eventually and when I do... Edward...you'll wish you were never born.'

Time to zip on out of there.

I didn't stop till I was a good couple hundred miles away. I became aware while I was running that I was being followed.

Victoria and Laurent were behind me. Victoria was eyeing me with mixed suspicion and admiration.

'Been following me all this time Victoria?' I asked, sighing. Meddling cow.

'I want to help you. We have the same... goals. With my help you get close to Cullen.' She stated simply, no arguing with her then.

'Alice will know, she can see. She's probably seeing us right now...'

'ALICE!' I called 'DID YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN YOU LEFT? DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU LEFT ME IN?'-No answer- pah! I should destroy the whole lot of them.

Victoria and Laurent were staring at me. Probably thinking I've lost it.

'What the fuck are you looking at?' I said irritably. It was not an ideal situation to have them 'working' with me. Last time we were together they had me tied up ready to do with what they will...

'And how useful will you be?' I asked scathingly 'Laurent you're awfully quiet! A man of few words?'

He remained painfully silent, Victoria chuckled darkly 'I don't like men who talk back...show her' she added sharply to him.

He opened his mouth, and where there should be a tongue there was a clean cut pink...thing flapping around.

God she's a witch.

'I'll be glad to be rid of you Victoria. Now what's your goddamn plan and make it snappy.'

She cocked her head.

'Now Isabella...'


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not Own Twilight Please R and R **

Death of Edward Cullen

Chapter 5

Well I'll be damned, she got some good ideas. It was a bitch communicating it and making the preparation without Alice knowing.

But we did it, and a few days later after filling ourselves with blood we waited at the spot that we had specifically thought about for Alice to tell the Cullens to meet us there.

And so here we were, I felt particularly optimistic. They turned up, eventually.

Carlisle was point man this time, bloody typical.

'Bella, won't you sit and talk with us? Tell us what happened? We want to help you...we understand you feel some... animosity towards Edward, but he meant no harm...' he said gently pleading.

'Meant no harm?! Carlisle, I'll condense it for you: He used me, dumped me and I spiralled out of control to the point I was drug craving, alcohol slugging whore. When delightful Vickie here found me I was nearly dead from being beaten to a pulp. Clear enough for you?' I said irritably, what the hell did he care?

'Who beat you?!' Edward said suddenly.

How touching.

'One of the Men that paid me for a fuck' I said bluntly.

He flinched back. 'Oh Yes Edward Cullen, you reduced me to nothing. You charmed me into being with you, all the while talking about how 'you shouldn't be with me!' then just fucking dumping me.' I was angry, I need to calm down.

They all looked shocked, Victoria just looked bored, god I hate her.

'Look,' I started reasonably 'I don't want to hurt any of you. I just want him-' I jabbed a finger at Edward-'and then I'll be on my way'

'I'm sorry Bella...No' Carlisle said firmly.

'I understand that your family and all, but be reasonable Carlisle, what's to say that he won't do the same to you? He spoon fed me love and devotion for nearly a year, gave me hope that I had somewhere to belong- then dropped me like a sack of shit. I'm just saying Carlisle that it seems to me he has a habit of screwing up people's lives.' I kept my tone light and even, trying to sound like the charming family counsellor.

I studied their reactions in turn, Edward was visibly winded by what I just said, Carlisle was denying it and so was Esme. Alice looked sad and Jasper looked angry- although that might be my own emotion, Rosalie and Emmett were considering what I'm saying.

'Look,' I was appealing to their better nature 'Victoria and Laurent will go, I don't even know why they followed me here' I shot Vickie a disgusted look, I meant it as well. Victoria left, with Laurent in tow into the trees. 'I promise I won't kill him- or I'll try at least. I just want to...rough him up a bit.' My tone was light; I could be selling them a house the way I was talking.

They all looked appalled. 'Absolutely not' Carlisle said.

I sighed. 'How disappointing. I didn't want it to come to this, I really didn't. I only wanted Edward.'

I turned to Edward; my entire being was trained on him.

Alice only realised in the last second.

'Carl-!'

A massive explosion cut her off, the entire werewolf pack from La push suddenly surrounded me, having forced their way out of the trees and I was ready.

'Please Jacob!'I screamed desperately, 'They changed me against my will!' The werewolves wasted no second in charging, outnumbering the Cullens by at least two to one plus Victoria and Laurent- they had no choice but to fight.

I used the distraction, and darted through the battling to where Edward was, fighting Victoria.

'Get lost Vickie, this is my fight' I snarled and pushed her away, being a younger vampire than her; I pushed her with considerable force.

I turned to Edward.

My lips turned up in a snarl. And I moved forward to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight: Please Rate and Review. I've taken a break from doing my longer story, to finish this one : - ) **

DEATH OF EDWARD CULLEN

Chapter Six

We circled each other, not quite touching but we were close enough to kiss.

'Bella please...don't do this...' his voice did not waver, but it was laced with desperation.

I only smiled in reply. There was nothing left to say. I forgot about the others, I had eyes for only him.

I lunged at him; he dodged all the swipes I made. The bastard was fast...

Finally I managed to sink my teeth into his neck; I bit as hard as I could.

He howled in pain. 'Bella!' he screamed

He stepped back away from me; I was still lowered in an attack posture.

He was scared; I think he honestly didn't think I would do it. But now...he was scared.

'Please,' he was gasping in fear 'it was a lie Bella...I loved you I always did...I just w-wanted to protect you'

I paused.

'Too little too late Edward' I whispered vehemently

I sprang forward.

And so began our dance of my full frontal attacks vicious and unrelenting, and his dodging- he never lashed out.

'FIGHT BACK!' I spat, still trying to claw his eyes out.

'I will never hurt you Bella' he whispered. What a loser. Just then Victoria came up behind Edward and swiftly grabbed him and chucked him very hard into the battle that was still raging around us.

Argh!

'You bitch! I had him then!' I screeched at her. That fucking bitch, I should have known she'd betray me...

Wordlessly she gestured behind me.

Jacob in his wolf form had Edward in his jaws, not biting down hard enough to kill him, but enough to hold him.

'Let's go!' Victoria called, and Jacob ran with Edward trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there, sorry I haven't written in a while- work has swamped me! I will try to write a bit more regularly. Hope you all had a good new year! **

**I do not own Twilight **

DEATH OF EDWARD CULLEN

Chapter Seven

If I had been planning this alone, I probably would have been dead long ago. I admitted this reluctantly to myself- Victoria was a pain in my ass, but she had everything planned out. By the sound of things she was aware of all the powers the Cullens possessed- using the holes in Alice's vision to keep our current location a secret and simply not thinking about it so Edward wouldn't know.

We may be vampires- but we can still feel pain from the one substance that leaves a mark on our skin: Vampire venom.

We were holed up in one of Victoria's hideouts: a beautifully decorated house that hadn't been used for a few years. It was miles from the battle scene that took place a few hours before. We ran quickly along- Victoria a little out in front, Jacob with Edward in his mouth and me running beside him Laurent ran behind me- he was injured in the fight, and was at a slower pace. In what could have been a two day journey ended up only being a few hours for us.

The house was huge and out of the way- no one to hear Edward scream. I thought indulgently about the acts I shall perform on him. We may be vampires- but we can still feel pain from the one substance that leaves a mark on our skin: Vampire venom.

'So...' I said awkwardly 'this is your house?'

'Yes- when you live for so long you need places dotted around...just in case.' She said this with a wicked tone.

'Bella...please...' Edward whispered, still dangling at crippling angles from Jacob's mouth.

'This way!' barked Victoria**, **and she gestured up stairs.

It was hard to find Vampires that would be willing to donate so much vampire venom- especially for such ill treatment of one of their own. Fortunately for me, Victoria already had this in mind and had procured some from a few...unwilling donors.

She would want a piece of the action. She didn't come all this way just to watch me torture him. I'd have to kill her- and Laurent- although that shouldn't be hard.

God what have I become?

_What he made me. _The thought twisted itself into my soul. He left me- he deserves to die.

Victoria led us into the attic room- Jacob barely fit into it. It was bare of anything except four vice grips on arms coming out of the floor, their height and position could be manipulated.

'Put him there' Victoria said pointing to the vice grips in the centre. Jacob dropped Edward in the middle of the room, and before he could even move Laurent and I grabbed his legs and arms and strapped each limb to a vice. Because there was nothing to lie on, he dangled unattractively in the middle, his arms and legs suspended from the arms of grips.

His ankles and wrists began to smoke where the iron touched his skin.

'What's that?' I said indicating the smoke.

'The grips are infused with our venom.' She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jacob left the room, and returned in human form with a robe covering his modesty.

'I need to get back to the pack Bella, so I'll see you...later.' he said in a strange tone.

'Thanks for the help' I said.

'What are you going to do to him Bells?' he asked, still in that strange tone.

'The same thing he did to me.' I snapped at him.

He held up his hands and left. Good, I wanted to be alone with Edward. I just needed to get rid of Victoria and Laurent.

'Please Bella- you're better than this...Victoria and James tried to kill you remember?' he said pleadingly. I ignored him, and watched Victoria gather small bone saws, knives and flame throwers. There were vials of vampire venom hanging on the wall which I hadn't noticed before.

'What about Charlie?' he cried, the desperation becoming more pronounced in his tone. What a pathetic loser.

'Listen to me you piece of shit!' Victoria spat at him 'You are nothing! I would have killed her and her entire family if she cared any more. But you left her and she turned into scum sucking whore. I would take no pleasure in killing someone who's already dead. You brought this on yourself. Now shut up.'

'Thanks...' I muttered. I would enjoy killing her. Laurent was standing around like a third wheel, wheezing heavily.

'Maybe I should check the security of this place?' I said hesitantly.

'Whatever' Victoria said irritably.

'Laurent you're with me' I said

He looked tired but he still followed me. We left the house, and stood on the front porch.

'We'll go opposite ways and meet back here, check any possible security breaches' I said confidently. Laurent turned to go, and I pretended to turn away from him. I quietly followed after him.

He walked at a slower speed...this should be easy.

I crept up, and just as he shifted his long dreadlocks, I sank my teeth into his neck. Before he could cry out, his head came away from his body and the headless corpse fell to the ground.

He was _such_ a challenge.

I ripped him to shreds, putting him in a pile. I would have to kill Victoria quickly- then burn them both.

When I went back upstairs, Edward looked utterly terrified. 'Bella...please listen to me...' he said urgently.

'Where's Laurent?' Victoria said, walking up behind me.

She's gonna try and get rid of me. Hoe.

It's about time I got rid of her.

'He's outside.' I answered vaguely. 'Shall we start this?' I turned around to face her. She smiled.

'I'll follow your lead' I gestured for her to start.

'Edward Cullen...I'm going to enjoy this...' she hissed. She began to stroke his chest in an unfavourable fashion. She clawed his t-shirt and ripped it off.

His bare chest showed, he was beautiful...no denying that.

'Victoria' I said.

'What?' she snapped at me without looking at me.'

'I'm so glad you helped me.' I said sincerely.

'Whatever, let's enjoy this.' She said again with hostility still in her voice.

'Of course.' I hissed.

I went up behind her, and using the same technique I did on Laurent, I bit solidly into her neck, and then ripped her head from her body.

She went down like a sack of shit.

I picked up a flame thrower, and proceeded to dispose of their bodies.

Edward had gone even paler than normal.

'Did she know I was going to kill her?' I asked him sharply.

He nodded but said nothing.

'She knew it was time for her to go. Pathetic really. At least she knows I'm going to kill you.'

'B-but Bella...I...love you'

A little laugh escaped me. It was too funny...suddenly I began laugh louder...and harder until if I were human I would have been crying with laughter.


End file.
